


Starry Skies and Cloudy Nights

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Distance, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, cuddling under the stars, long distance, talk of uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'I miss you.' Oikawa says and he doesn't look away when Iwaizumi does, studies his face as what looks like guilt washes over it.
There's an unspoken heaviness in the air. Because they still haven't really spoken of it yet; not properly, anyway, not since it happened.
Not since Iwaizumi got a scholarship to a university, to not Oikawa's university. Not since Oikawa forced him to take it and pushed him away until he did, and certainly not of how lately their texts have been all the same - good morning, how are you? How's your day been? Goodnight, sleep well.
Rinse and repeat.
Iwaizumi doesn't reply because they both know that that 'I miss you' runs far deeper than the physical distance between them now.





	

'Where are the stars, Hajime? Oikawa says softly, not taking his eyes off of the sky as he feels Iwaizumi sit down next to him as their shoulders brush and out of the corner of his eye he sees Iwaizumi's shoulders tense at the use of his first name.

'You're taking science at university.' Iwaizumi replies gruffly and Oikawa's eyebrows furrow.

'Chemistry has nothing to do with the stars.'

'You still got an A in physics in high school, you know very well they're just above the cloud, dumbass.'

Oikawa lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head softly. 'They're just gone.'

A comfortable silence falls over them and Oikawa thinks maybe he should thank Iwaizumi for coming all this way to meet him here just like old times, but he doesn't.

'How's university going?' He settles for instead, breaking the silence.

'Good, yeah, you?'

'Good, yeah.' He subconsciously repeats.

'Kuroo, huh?' Iwaizumi asks, as if suddenly remembering Oikawa's flat mate. 'You two haven't blown the place up yet?'

Oikawa lets out a short laugh. 'We're both studying chem so it only made sense for us to room together. Tetsu-chan is a good guy.'

Iwaizumi nods and a beat passes. And another.

'How're Mattsun and Makki?'

'Good. 'S alright living with them when they're not sucking each other's faces off in the middle of the living room.'

Oikawa laughs softly. 'I told you not to room with them.'

'Nah, they're okay really.'

Oikawa turns to look at Iwaizumi and their gazes lock and he wonders if Iwaizumi realises that this is the first time he's looked at him all evening.

'I miss you.' Oikawa says and he doesn't look away when Iwaizumi does, studies his face as what looks like guilt washes over it.

There's an unspoken heaviness in the air. Because they still haven't really spoken of it yet; not properly, anyway, not since it happened.

Not since Iwaizumi got a scholarship to a university, to not Oikawa's university. Not since Oikawa forced him to take it and pushed him away until he did, and certainly not of how lately their texts have been all the same - good morning, how are you? How's your day been? Goodnight, sleep well.

Rinse and repeat.

Iwaizumi doesn't reply because they both know that that 'I miss you' runs far deeper than the physical distance between them now.

So instead Iwaizumi lifts an arm so that Oikawa can sit closer to him, leaning into his side and Iwaizumi holds him close.

'Look, Tooru.' He says softly and Oikawa almost stops the smile at his given name. 'The stars.'

**Author's Note:**

> this is from the universe of my new bokuaka chapter fic which I hope to be posting soon, along with accompanying iwaoi and hopefully kuroken c: so keep an eye out
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
